


Baby Steps

by SamuelJames



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron goes on a date with Jackson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Baby Steps  
> Pairing: Aaron Livesy/Jackson Walsh  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Aaron goes on a date with Jackson  
> Disclaimer: Emmerdale belongs to its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

This second chance from Jackson is more than he deserves cos really who'd go out with someone who'd punched them? He should be grateful but instead Aaron’s feeling nervous. What if he messes up his apology? What if Jackson touches him and he freaks out again? There's a world of difference between saying you're gay and actually doing something about it. The thoughts of anything more than a kiss both terrifies and fascinates him. The kiss, that brief touch of lips had been brilliant. That moment when Jackson pulled away and smiled at him like he’d got it right. Kissing’s not new of course but there’s more at stake with Jackson. Aaron’s replayed that kiss many times, the surge of happiness he’d felt before seeing Adam. He wonders if Jackson will kiss him again and hopes that he will. A second kiss would give him more wanking material than that one moment.

He sometimes thinks about other guys, celebrities mainly. It was even Adam for a while but lately it's been the same fantasy over and over, going back to Jackson's place, more kisses and touches and Jackson giving him a blow job. He's got time yet, doesn't have to leave for a while so he slips his hand inside his boxers and touches his cock. Course Jackson's would feel different but would he want to be touched the same way Aaron touches himself. Would Jackson touch that sensitive spot behind Aaron's balls? He pictures Jackson kneeling in front of him, sucking and licking his cock. He imagines strong hands on his hips or his arse. He'd come in Jackson's mouth and if he dared to he’d kiss him afterwards to see what it tasted like. As Aaron pictures all these things he slides his thumb across the head of his cock and then strokes himself quickly. With his free hand he pinches one of his nipples. Would Jackson's hands be as calloused as his own from work? In fantasy land he’d know exactly what to do to return the favour and he’d kneel between Jackson’s legs to suck his cock. Aaron lets out a soft sigh when he comes.

Aaron gets to the bar and buys a drink. He doesn’t worry for the first five minutes but then paranoia sets in. The longer he waits the more convinced he is that Jackson might stand him up as some sort of payback. Aaron sips his drink sure that people must realise he's waiting for someone. The door opens again and Aaron is disappointed as two blokes enter laughing. They look happy though, to listen to Paddy he could be happy too, but he’s still not sure than it’s just that easy.

He checks his phone in case it's somehow stopped working since he last checked it a minute ago. The door opens again, it's him. Aaron smiles widely and then almost blushing changes his facial expression back to neutral.

Jackson smiles. "Sorry 'bout that. Phone died and I couldn't text you."

"No worries," says Aaron trying for casual and failing. "Alright I did wonder if this was revenge."

Jackson shakes his head, "let's put that behind us. You know you were in the wrong and I know not to push things too far."

Aaron tentatively reaches across the table to take Jackson's hand. It's nothing like what he fantasised about earlier but he can't help feeling a little bit proud of himself.


End file.
